warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight/PR
Personality and traits :Moonlight is a complicated character. On the one paw, she can be peaceful, loyal and kind in the sense that she dislikes violence and prefers to avoid it whenever possible, that she is willing to help others , and is fiercely loyal to her fellow Sisters and their customs. :On the other paw, Moonlight can be stubborn and willful in the sense that she is proud of and a little too set in her ways, allows her pride to influence her decisions and sometimes disregards what unintended consequences her actions might have. While she does care for her children and fellow Sisters, she has been accused by Leafstar and her own son Tree of caring more for her beliefs. This is shown by her abandonment of Tree; her surprise at his anger shows that she didn't consider how he felt about being left to fend for himself so young. Another example of this is shown when she willingly put her new kits in danger by choosing to stay in her camp when threatened by the Clans, despite the obvious fact that the Sisters were outnumbered and couldn't win. Despite her dislike for violence, Moonlight is perfectly willing to be aggressive and forceful if she deems it necessary. Her holding Leafstar and Squirrelflight captive also shows that she is willing to force other cats to do things they don't want to do. :Like the other Sisters, Moonlight has a mild dislike of toms, as she openly admits that she prefers not to have them around, making her somewhat of a sexist. She firmly believes that toms have a deep connection to the land, and should leave their mothers once they're old enough to hunt so that they can wander and protect it as they wish. :Moonlight has a fairly disdainful opinion of Clan cats, regarding them as arrogant and violent warmongers who divide out land like prey and seek conflict for conflict's sake. Relationships Tree :Moonlight has a strained relationship with her son Tree. When Tree was a kit called Earth, Moonlight taught him how to hunt by having him kill an injured, but live mouse and then abandoned him immediately afterward without even saying goodbye to him. Tree deeply resents Moonlight for this and when they reunite many moons later, angrily condemns her for abandoning him as soon as he could hunt and for letting the stars decide his fate. Moonlight is surprised by Tree's anger and nonchalantly defends her actions, showing herself to be unapologetic and unremorseful about hurting her son's feelings. :Tree initially refused to attempt to convince Moonlight and the Sisters to leave, wanting nothing to do with them , but later reluctantly agreed for the sake of peace. When Tree arrived in the Sister's camp, Moonlight initially ignored him because he was a tom and was amused when Squirrelflight revealed he had been chosen to speak for the Clans. When she finally acknowledged him, she greeted him warmly by his birth name, only for Tree to coldly remind her of his new name. As Tree attempted to reason with her, the two quickly got into a heated argument, with Moonlight accusing Tree of threatening her and of "forgetting" his "duty" as a tom to wander and protect the land, while Tree accused Moonlight of caring more for her beliefs than her own kits. Ultimately, Tree's attempt to reason with Moonlight fails and mother and son part on bad terms. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages